The present invention relates in general to electrical circuit protective devices and, more particularly, to a fuse.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fuse which is suitable for rendition in relatively small or miniature form so as to be useful for protection in circuits of varying types which heretofore have not been provided with such devices.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuse of the type stated which, among other uses, has proven extremely effective with circuits involving Christmas tree lights so as to accord the same protection against inadvertent overload; an expedient unavailable to the present time.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a fuse for the purpose stated which comprises lead-in and lead-out conductors of an alloy which is distinct from the composition of the filament engaged therebetween and with the joint between the lead-out conductor and the filament being embedded within a solid mass for preventing accidental or unauthorized rupture thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuse of the character stated wherein the use of costly platinum conductors is obviated, and thereby conducing to the economic production of such fuse.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuse of the character stated which is amenable to high volume production; which is extremely versatile in usage, having a multiplicity of applications; and which is reliable and durable in usage.